


Blind dates and Soulmates

by rachel0_04



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, I hope, Soulmate AU, coffee shop date, i think, matching wrist design
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel0_04/pseuds/rachel0_04
Summary: “Well, no. He’s very self conscious about it. He’s says ‘if I am ever going to meet my soulmate, I want to be about to tell them we match, not someone else’ or something like that.”“But then... why did he agree on the blind date?”“Because I told him too.”“Hannie!!”“What? That’s just how I am Y/n. You should know that since that’s exactly what I did to you too.” You sighed again and looked out the window at all the other cars passing by.“Ok, but if this is a bust, then I blame you.”





	Blind dates and Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marsmellowl85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsmellowl85/gifts).



> This was a request that I hope she likes! Thanks for reading this ^^

Joshua x Reader Oneshot  
    You yawned, tuning out your friend who was jabbering away in the driver seat of the car. It seemed like Jeonghan could go on for hours about this guy you were about to meet for the first time. That thought alone made you a little bit nervous, but also excited. You had never done a blind date before.  
   “Are you even listening Y/n?” You blinked and looked over at your best friend of years with a sheepish smile.  
   “Yes?” Jeonghan rolled his eyes at you before focusing back on the road.  
   “Whatever, as I was saying, Joshuji is an amazing guy! He’s all gentlemanly and sweet. Well, he’s also a bit awkward sometimes, but so are you. Perfectatch if I do say so myself.” You sighed and shook your head at the older boy.  
  “Really? Have you seen his soulmate mark then?” You watched as Jeonghan gulped.  
   “Well, no. He’s very self conscious about it. He’s says ‘if I am ever going to meet my soulmate, I want to be about to tell them we match, not someone else’ or something like that.”  
   “But then... why did he agree on the blind date?”  
   “Because I told him too.”  
   “Hannie!!”  
   “What? That’s just how I am Y/n. You should know that since that’s exactly what I did to you too.” You sighed again and looked out the window at all the other cars passing by.  
    “Ok, but if this is a bust, then I blame you.”

 

 

  
   Taking a deep breath of the sweet coffee filled air of the bookstore/cafe, you smiled warmly. It was always your favorite place to go on lazy weekends after a good morning workout (well, you say workout, but it’s actually kind of like a dance tutorial workout video off of YouTube). This was actually the place where you met some good friends, like Jeonghan. He was a barista here sometimes.  
   “You sit down somewhere while I find Joshua.” Jeonghan said excitedly as he basically ran away into the store. You rolled your eyes with a fond smile as you took a seat at a small booth in the cafe section of the place. You took a second to wave at your other friend Wonwoo as he restocks some book in the animal section of library before laying back into your booth and closing your eyes.  
   As calming as it was, being in place you knew and loved, your stomach was doing flips. You had to make sure to keep a grimace off of your face as your thoughts ran wild. What if you’re boring? What if you get too shy? What if you two are not soulmates? Would he date you? Would you date him? But what if you are soulm-  
   “Hey? Y/n?” Your eyes flew open to see a boy standing a few feet away from you.  
   “Oh! Hey, um, Joshua right?” You straightened up while gesturing for him to sit. He smile happily as he made himself comfortable in the opposite booth.  
   “Yep, that’s me. Before we start, I have two things to say: (1) Jeonghan says he went to get us our favorites and (2) I’m sorry if I’m boring or anything... I’m not really good at... things like this.” He finished sheepishly as he looked down at the table. You smiled at him reassuringly.  
   “Don’t worry. I’m like that too. I also apologize to you for Jeonghan... he likes to do things like this with uncomfortable people because he loves to watch them like a television drama.” Joshua giggled at your words, making you grin bigger and your heartbeat quicken.  
   “Hey! That’s rude.” Jeonghan smirked as he gave you an ice coffee and an oatmeal chocolate chip cookie. You watched him bring back Joshua a hot coffee and a piece of carrot cake. Wow... you two were pretty different...  
  “There you two are! Now, my shift ends now, so I’ll be on my way, but you enjoy your little date. Call me if you want to get picked up. Oh, and Y/n, you can walk home.” He chuckled at his own little joke as you rolled your eyes and Joshua laughed lightly. After waving his goodbyes, you both watched him leave before meeting each other’s gazes.  
   “So, um... you drink cold coffee?”  
   “Uh, yeah. I drink both though.”  
   “Oh cool, me too.” You both went quiet for a second. In that silence, you thought of what Jeonghan had told you to do. Act cute... uh nope, not something you really wanted to do. Giggle and flirt.... mm nah. You shook you head a little bit and decided to just go with your own flow.  
   “What do you do as a job?” Oh, good one Y/n.  
   “I teach voice and guitar lessons. Oh, and I volunteer at after schools as an assistant and play for my church.” You smiled at him as he got all excited about himself.  
  “That’s nice.”  
  “What do you do?”  
  “Well, I’m still in school to be a psychical therapist. To make money I do odd jobs at this shop and I work at a pet shop with some of my friends.”  
  “Wow, a PT. That’s cool.” You giggled at the boy.  
  “I know, it’s pretty boring, you don’t have to lie.” Joshua’s cat-like eyes widen as he shakes his head fast.  
  “No no no, I was telling the truth! I think that it’s amazing that you are smart enough that you can go into something like that.” You blushed slightly at his words. He meets your eyes and gives you a cute smile.  
   “So, uh, Jeonghan tells me that you’re not really into the sharing of your soulmate mark.” You say quickly, trying to move on from the awkward silence that was sure to come, before taking a sip of your drink.  
   “Oh, yeah... it’s just hard to think that I’ll ever find my soulmate. I’m actually trying to maybe save up some cash and travel a bit. I’ve been told it helps you find them.” You nodded and glance down at his wrist. He was wearing a thick bracelet that covered his mark, causing you to unknowingly frown. Joshua giggled at you.  
   “If you wanted to see it that bad, you should have just asked.” You flushed, embarrassed at yourself, as he took off his jewelry.  
   “Here.” He stuck out his hand to let you see it clearer, but that didn’t really matter because you could already see what it was.  
   “Oh my gosh...” It was an infinity sign with a cross that ran straight through it, a very very familiar sign. You pushed up that bottom of your sleeve to show him the same exact design.  
   “Oh my gosh...” He said as his widened eyes met your’s. For a second, there was silence. Not an awkward silence, but a silence where you just had to take a moment to let everything sink it.  
   “So you’re my...?”  
   “I guess.” Joshua answered even though you didn’t finish your thought. You nodded, both of you solemn now, before taking a bite of your cookie.  
   “We’re not just going to get together and get married and live happily together forever like in the movies right now because of this... right?” You thought for a second before answering the boy.  
   “I think... I think we should just pretend that this isn’t a thing, if you understand? Which means that we can still have more dates... if you’d like. I like you enough to.” You said honestly to him. He smiled softly and nodded.  
    “That... that sounds nice. So, now that this has happened... why don’t we finish our food and coffee and hit the park? Ditching Jeonghan’s plans has always been my favorite pastime.” You giggled at Joshua’s statement.  
    “Sounds like a plan... Shua? Is that ok?”  
    “Sure.”  
    “Ok then, let’s get moving!”

 

 

  
    “You’re such a meanie.” You rolled your eyes at Joshua as he whined that.  
    “For the last time Shua, we are not going to name the baby GG.”  
    “But it’s spelled J I J I!” You sighed at your now husband as he begged.  
    “No.”  
    “But it’s the cutest girl name ever!”  
    “No.”  
    “But you know you love it!”  
    “No-“  
    “Why?”  
    “Because... because.... well, I wanted to surprise you, but it’s a boy.” He went silent due to shock before talking again.  
    “What about Jisoo.” His voice was quiet as he spoke, causing you to look over at him and lock eyes.  
   “Name him after you?”  
   “Yeah...” A beat of silence.  
   “Ok.”  
   “Really?”  
   “Of course, why not?” Joshua surprised you with a warm hug.  
   “I love you and our little Jisoo.” You giggled at his cuteness.  
   “I love both my Jisoos.”


End file.
